Curious
by williamyandre
Summary: When Harper is curious about sex, Alex shows her.


In New York, there were two girls, and their names were Harper Finkle and Alex Russo. They never had boyfriends before. They were sixteen years old. They went to school together, and here they were, sitting on Alex's bed. "Okay, remember how a couple weeks ago, when we were sitting here, and you were telling me how to ejaculate," Harper asked. Harper never had sex once. She had actually decided to talk about it with Alex. "I do," Alex said. "Okay, well, I got a little curious, and I wanted to induce some investigation of my own, and I looked it up, and I am still really confused, because I didn't understand what it was saying, because it said like when a girl, a guy, or a woman orgasms, it's like she's about to orgasm, her uterus pulsates and gets filled with blood, like this liquid," Harper said, both girls smiling. "It's not pee, though, right," Alex asked. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it wasn't pee. They said it was just like something weird," Harper said, both girls smiling. "How about we look it up now," Alex asked. "There was a wet towel in my mom and dad's room," Alex said. "Can we go and check it out," Harper said. "No," Alex said, smiling with Harper. "Do you really want to go and see it, with me? I don't want them to find out," Alex Said. "Okay, cool." Harper said, both girls getting of the bed, going to Alex's parents room. They were in her parent's room. They found the towel on the floor. "I think this was from this morning, right?" Alex asked. "Maybe we should take this back to the room," Alex said. "Really," Harper asked. "Yeah," Alex said. "I can't believe we have this," Harper said, back in Alex's room. " I know, that is so crazy," Alex said, both girls sitting on the bed. "Which is more interesting, female looking cum or man looking cum?" Alex said. "I think Female looking cum is more interesting," Harper said. "Maybe," Alex said, both girls smiling at each other. "Do you think I'm a weirdo?" Harper said. "No, I don't think you're a weirdo," Alex said, leaning in to kiss Harper. "You think that's weird?" said Alex. "No. I told you I never liked getting with girls before," she told Alex. "Me, either," Alex said, leaning in to kiss Harper once again. "Am I making you nervous," Alex asked. "A little bit," Harper said, leaning back, her head on the pillow. "Is it okay," Alex asked, Harper shaking her head, which means yes. Alex leaned i once again to kiss Harper. "I kind of like it," Harper said. "Me, too," Alex said, their lips touching, kissing passionately. Alex slid Harper's pants down her legs, laying back on top of Harper to kiss her, Harper's arm wrapped around Alex's back. She slid down Harper's shoulder top down over her bra, giving each nipple a tender lick and kiss, Harper's hand wrapped around Alex's neck tightly. Harper leaned up and lifted Alex's tank top up over her head. Alex ran her hand up ad down Alex's leg. Harper undid Alex's bra. Harper leaned in to connect her lips to Alex's neck, both girls now sweating. Alex was moaning. Harper stopped kissing Alex, and Alex got off of her, Alex lifting her shoulder top off. Alex slid Harper's panties down her legs. Harper had her arm around Alex's head, moving her hair out of her face, Alex put her tongue and licked her way from Harper's navel all the way up to her breasts. Alex undid her Harper's bra. Alex was now massing her clit. She put one finger in Harper's clit, then she bought it out, rubbing it on Harper;s skin, licking it with her tongue. Harper's legs were spread all the way out, Harper crying. "That's making me so wet," Harper said. "I think I'm gonna cum. Oh, my god. Yeah. Right there," she said, Alex's tongue still working on her clit. She stuck a finger inside her again. "That feels so good," Harper said, Alex accelerating her pumping. She pulled the finger out. Harper sat up, both girls kissing, making her feel better. Harper was working on Alex's pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them all the way off her legs. Harper was now on top of Alex. There were several kisses she was placing on her body. Harper and Alex both found each other very appealing. Harper pressed four kisses on Alex's calf. She started kissing Alex's clit through her panties. Harper then dragged down Alex's blue panties, both girls now completely naked. Harper dipped her tongue in Alex's clit. Alex's legs were now wrapped around Harper. Harper started accelerating her licking on Alex's clit for 2 minutes. She was pressing kisses on both of her boobs. Both girls fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
